


Не_герой

by Prokopyan



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Писано на ФБ-2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не_герой

«Кончай геройствовать», — говорит Никки по телефону за несколько мгновений до того, как он бросает трубку. Не справляется с управлением. Автомобиль врезается в столб, и Эйден слышит скрежет металла — от него ноют зубы и болит в ушах. Парень перед ним тормозит, выпрыгивает на дорогу с пистолетом, ни глушителя, ни черта. Грубая работа, да и глаза у него безумные, дикие. «Ничего не знает», — понимает Эйден и на секунду задумывается, что же тогда мешает его убить.  
Не убивает. Кажется, это называется милосердие. Джорди обычно говорит: «Глупость». Эйден не слушает его голос в своей голове, разряжая чужой пистолет, считывая информацию с валяющегося рядом смартфона. Он никак не может забыть слова Никки.  
Кончай геройствовать, — да разве же это геройство. Взлом чужих счетов, разговоров, вечный бег от полиции, друзья с никами, но без имён. BadBoy17 пробивает номер заказчика. Эйден прячет оружие.  
Паршивая же жизнь у героев, — и жизнью-то сложно назвать: без дома и с семьёй, которую он убивает. Уничтожает, одного за другим, начиная с погибшей из-за него Лены. С испуганной Никки, дрожащими руками закрывающей входную дверь на все замки. С отказывающегося говорить с кем бы то ни было Джексом.  
Эйден шумно вздыхает, на другом конце соединения деликатно не задают вопросов. Он коротко объясняет свой план и отключается, направляясь в сторону ближайшей базы ctOS.  
Пускай он не может предотвратить каждое нападение на свою семью, но он может это остановить.


End file.
